jormungandfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 47
is the 47th chapter of the manga and the third chapter of the Castle of Lies Arc. Koko Hekmatyar and half her squad go to meet with the SR Unit at Umihotaru but it turns out to be a trap. They escape and are pursued through the Tokyo Bay Aqua-Line. Title page Jonah, Tojo, and Koko Hekmatyar driving to Umihotaru. Summary As they near Umihotaru via the Tokyo Bay Aqua-Line, Jonah asks Tojo why he left the SR Unit and Kasper Hekmatyar's bodyguards. Tojo declines to answer but offers to reveal why he stays with Koko's Squad, asking if Jonah wants a straight answer or a silly one. When Jonah replies that he wants a straight answer, Tojo states that it is because he gets to work with two beautiful women. Everyone except for Jonah has a laugh and Koko states that this has earned Tojo a raise for this month, to Lutz's disbelief. When Tojo points out that they are at that moment driving under the ocean, Jonah is amazed and Koko comments that he finds tunnels more interesting than beautiful women. After parking they proceed with their plan, which involves Jonah scouting ahead. Tojo tries to call Yosuke Hinoki, but cannot reach him. Koko has him keep trying while she calls Jonah to alert him that something is amiss. Jonah reports back that no one is at the rendezvous point and Koko immediately has him return to the Touareg. She then informs Lehm that it is an ambush while Tojo hustles her back to the car. Elsewhere, Yosuke OKs the launch of the Japan portion of Plan KK, telling his operatives that their comrades in Jakarta were successful. At Umihotaru Tojo recognises one of his former colleagues and has Ugo go ahead with Koko. The operative, Kaburagi, is alerted that Tojo is approaching him. Tojo yells to Jonah, who is able to dodge a burst of fire just in time from Kaburagi's silenced MAC-11. As Jonah tries to draw his pistol Kaburagi is about to shoot him when Tojo confronts him and the both fire at each other simultaneously. Tojo is hit in the shoulder but gets Kaburagi in the head and chest, managing to call Tojo a traitor with his dying words. Tojo yells at him that he never sold them out and that they were the ones who went out of control as a crowd notices the commotion. He is able to walk off with Jonah to find a car to follow Koko, who at that moment is being chased through the Tokyo Bay Aqua-Line by two cars. Tojo is able to reach Koko, who tells him that they will head to as planned. He swerves around a police barricade being set up at the entrance to the tunnel and follows them. The pursuing SR Unit operatives are able to blow away the Touareg's rear armour plating while Lutz and Mao try to hold them off. Tojo is in pain but Jonah has stopped the bleeding with . He has him prepare to shoot at the SR unit cars when they pass them as he tries to call Yosuke. They pull up alongside and Jonah opens fire but discovers that the vehicles are armoured. The running firefight continues as Koko has Ugo exit at the metropolitan expressway and they clear the tunnel. Overhead, a helicopter carrying Lehm, Wiley, and Valmet appears and they pour fire onto the SR unit vehicles, destroying them. Tojo is able to reach Yosuke, who tells him that although the outcome was predictable given the disparity in power between HCLI and the SR Unit, he gave the latter the fight they always wanted. Anime and manga differences *The sequence of the approach to Umihotaru after emerging from the tunnel and Ugo parking is longer. He parks at a stall facing the sea. *A welcome sign is shown inside Umihotaru. The girl trying out the drums has her mother with her. Jonah admires a different section of Umihotaru from the outside before checking out the restaurant. Other patrons are shown at the restaurant. *Kaburagi confronts Jonah before firing at him and is shown pulling out his MAC-11. His chest wound appears more substantial. *The barricade at the entrance to the Tokyo Bay Aqua-Line has halted several cars and has members of the traffic police setting it up. *Ugo complains that the SR Unit is damaging the Touareg. *The helicopter is white the attack from it is longer. Koko and the others are shown afterwards relieved. Yosuke is shown to be at the airport when he talks to Tojo. Category:Volume 8 47